Pretend, No More
by Kage Otome
Summary: OneShot. They pretended they didn't want to be more than friends and they were inadvertently hurting each other. But what happens when pretending becomes too much. KuramaxKagome


A/n: Okay everyone...Another one-shot by yours truly!

This is the **_CLEAN_** version of my story. If you want to read the lemon it can be found at under my pen name Shadow Maiden or AFF under Kage Otome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary:  
Kagome pretended not to notice his affection's because her friend, Botan, liked him. He pretended not to care for her romantically even though it made him sick with jealousy when another male so much as looked at Kagome. What was _not _to love about Kagome? Besides they both knew each other's secrets, they both trusted each other. Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Genkai, Yukina, even Kuwabara saw the adoring looks Kurama gave Kagome and the loving looks she gave him in return when she thought no one was looking. The only person who didn't see was Botan. They pretended they didn't want to be more than friends and they were inadvertently hurting each other. But what happens when the pretending becomes too much?

Pairings:

Kagome/Kurama. Implied Sango/Miroku, Kouga/Ayame, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Shippo/Rin.

**Pretend No More**

They knew all there was to know about each other, otherwise they wouldn't really be _best _friends, would they? Kagome new all about Kurama being two spirit's in one body, she's even met Youko on occasion. She knew all about Kurama being a spirit detective and exactly _how _he became one. Kurama in turn knew about her travels to the past and her heartbreak with Inuyasha. They both knew that the other led a dangerous life and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. But that didn't stop them from worrying. 

How do you tell your best friend that you love them? Not just love them but are _in _love with them. It's hard, practically impossible, especially with one party denying any romantic interest and the other completely ignoring it. It was _very_ hard, considering both parties concerned, both people in love with each other were pretending otherwise. Silly, right? 

Kagome thought otherwise. She hid her feelings deep inside behind a mask of fake smiles and laugh, behind a wonderfully happy, wonderfully _fake _facade that she'd perfected long ago to hide the heart wrenching pain. The heart wrenching pain of being denied love, not once, but twice. Her heart cried in pain when it saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together, but that heartache was nothing compared to the pain she felt when Botan and Kurama had been dating. While it was true that Kurama said it wasn't working out, Kagome didn't miss how Botan's hopes were still so very high. She didn't miss how Botan positively adored Kurama. She didn't miss the fact that Botan could be there for Kurama when her duties kept her away. She didn't miss how _perfect _Kurama was and how everyone else whispered what a _perfect _couple Botan and Shuichi made. But what she did miss was the fact that Kurama adored _her._

Kurama also believed that pretending was smart. After all he hid his insatiable desire for Kagome to be his own behind a mask of calm, polite, old-world class. He hid his feelings for her because she was _perfect_, because he wasn't, because he feared rejection. Shuichi was naturally shy, Youko on the other hand was angry, _very _angry that Kurama was letting Kagome slip past his fingers, out into the open where she was up for grabs. He didn't miss the admiring looks that other guys shot her. He didn't miss the flirtatious advances they tried to make. But he always seemed to miss the love filled looks she shot him.

It's only natural that the other's didn't. Keiko was the first to pick up on them. Whenever they were in class when Kagome wasn't looking, Keiko would see Kurama give her adoring, loving looks. As if he were caressing her with his eyes. Hiei was the second one to notice the signs that Kurama was in love. When they were on missions, Kurama would sometimes get distracted with a worried or dreamy look on his face. Kuwabara surprisingly was the next to notice, he saw Kurama give her gentle looks, helping her out, rushing to her aid, much like he did with Yukina. Yusuke was the next to notice it. He caught a look Kagome shot Kurama when he wasn't looking, it was filled with love and silent longing. Longing for him to be hers. Genkai and Yukina noticed next, whenever the Reikai Tantei and Kagome would visit Kurama would find a reason to be close to Kagome and vice versa. Or, while they were training they would find a way to touch each other gently, longer. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Botan. 

It's a pity.What is Keiko? Yusuke asked his girlfriend.

That they both keep pretending they don't love each other. Kuwabara filled in.

I was talking to Keiko, baka.No, Yusuke, that's what I meant. Keiko said softly looking at Kurama and Kagome as the talked amicably about the newest trick that Shippo pulled on Inuyasha in the feudal era.

Yeah, it is. Yusuke said uncharacteristically quiet.

Botan suddenly went running past them towards Kurama, seemingly ignoring Kagome. They watched as Botan latched onto Kurama and Kagome turn away with a bittersweet smile on her face. It's not that she wasn't happy for her best friend and friend, a small bitter part of her couldn't help but whisper that it should be her holding onto him, not Botan. She quickly squashed it and turned a beaming smile towards the two before making up an excuse to leave them alone. She didn't want to be there if they made up or kissed. That would most certainly break what was left of her already tattered heart.

I have to go Kurama, Botan, my mother want's me home early to help with shrine duties, Ja ne. Kagome said beaming. 

Okay, Bye Kagome. Botan chirped.

Goodbye Kagome-chan. Kurama said softly as he watched his best friend and secret love walk away. They never once noticed the pain she hid behind her brilliant smile. Hiei followed her until she got to the shrine.

Is there a reason your following me Hiei-san? Kagome asked politely. 

She respected the spiky haired hybrid. Though his life has been filled with pain he still helped to protect others, even if it was involuntary and only because he enjoyed the kill. He was cute, she admitted to herself, just not her type. They had come to have respect for each other, even to the point of caring for each other in some twisted way. 

Why do you lie to yourself? Hiei asked blunt as always.

Kagome blinked innocently. I have no idea what your talking about.I think you do. Are you just going to let him go?A person who thinks they're in love will say they can't be without them, the person truly in love will say they can be without them if they know it would be better for them. Kagome said softly.

How do you know the fox doesn't love you? Hiei asked curiously.

He has _her._ _She _can be there for him all the time, I can't. Even if we did love each other we would always have to live in fear that other won't come back. If he loved me, he wouldn't be with her. But as long as he's happy I'll be fine. Kagome said softly.

_Liar.' a voice whispered in her head._

Shut up.

Hiei nodded understanding what she was saying, why she would believe Kurama didn't love her. He understood. Kagome would be happy as long as Kurama was happy, even if it wasn't with her. But he also knew that Kurama would be miserable with anyone but the young miko that had stolen his heart. It's a pity neither of them knew how the other felt.

Kagome called out before he could leave.

Can you, tell me, before you guys go on another mission? Kagome asked hesitantly.

Hiei hn'ed before taking his leave, Kagome assumed that hn' meant yes.

Kagome sighed looking up at the Goshinboku tree. She rested her palms on the bark of the great, holy tree and let her worries and fear, pain and heartache flow out of her. The Goshinboku was the only constant in her life. Even her own family was beginning to act...differently. Kun-loon, started to subtly make obvious that she wanted grandchildren. Ojii-san was getting older and could no longer take care of the shrine without help. Souta was growing and going into his teen years now. And she, she was 23 in college with no boyfriend, heck she hasn't even been kissed yet. 

_I've got to stop chasing after a dream that will never come true and focus on reality.' Kagome thought. I have to at least **date** someone. Mama and Jiichan want grandchildren and great grandchildren of their own.' _

What Kagome didn't know was that Hiei was listening in on her thoughts. Her mind was powerful, yes, but her barriers were still weak from the last attack on her mind from Naraku back in the feudal era. He wasn't shocked to find that she would resort to the human custom of dating to get over Kurama. It wouldn't work, It didn't work with Kurama. He tried to forget his love for Kagome by dating Botan, that didn't work out. 

It was true that she had changed with her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai, she'd gotten stronger, but she was a wreck emotionally. Sesshoumaru was her only source of comfort in the Feudal era. Shippo was growing older and no longer needed to cling to her. After all it had been a whole 8 years since they started this damn quest. It had extended because Kikyo had shattered Naraku's portion of the jewel. Sango and Miroku had settled down and married, they were expecting their second child in two months. They had a beautiful baby boy three years ago with Miroku's violet eyes and Sango's fiery temper. His name was Kai. 

Inuyasha had officially announced his claim over the dead miko Kikyo a full 5 years ago. Even Kouga had announced his claim on the wolf demoness Ayame. It seemed that only Sesshoumaru and herself stayed single. Even _Kirara_ found a mate for crying out loud. They had a litter of 4 kittens. Kagome was gifted with the only male of the group, to protect' her. An inside joke considering she didn't need protection any longer. He was the spitting image of his father pure black with silver around his neck, on his paws, on the tip of his tails and ears. The only thing he got from Kirara was her red eyes. 

Shippo and Rin had a thing' for each other and it was painfully obvious the way the two 15 year olds flirted with each other. It was depressing to be stuck in a category with Sesshoumaru and Jaken. With Naraku, it seemed he was keeping a low profile. Kagura had been killed by Kouga, so he could avenge his fallen comrades. Kanna was still alive and unfeeling as ever. She and Sesshoumaru found a silent solace in each other. They trained together, talked together, and just basked in each other's presence when the other couples were off together. It was comforting to say the least.

Meanwhile with Kurama, he had managed to pry Botan off of him and walked off to his home, alone. His mother desperately wanted grandchildren. From him. But he didn't want anyone to have his kits. No one but Kagome. And he couldn't even get the courage to ask her out, how was he supposed to gather the courage to tell her he loved her. Everyone seemed to be in love. Yusuke and Keiko. Kuwabara and Yukina. The only one's that weren't in love were Hiei and Himself. Botan was supposedly in love with him. It was beginning to irritate him, she would always show up at the worst possible time. When he was with Kagome.

The missions that Koenma gave were become less and less, but the missions they would get were long and tedious to all parties concerned. He was 24, he had two girlfriends in his entire life, and he didn't even _want_ to date them both times. He was eager to start a family of his own, he wanted a lovely, caring mate to come home too. He wanted Kagome. Was that so much to ask for?

Kagome just stepped out of the bathroom a trail of steam flowing out behind her. She turned the radio on and Pretty Girl by Sugarcult blared out of her speakers. She smirked and sang along with the song as she dressed.

_Pretty girl is suffering  
While he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
What his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_

Kagome slipped on her black silk undergarments and twirled around using her comb as a microphone singing along to the lyrics unaware of the amused golden eyes watching.

_It's the way, that he makes you feel  
It's the way, that he kisses you  
It's the way, that he makes you fall in love_

Youko was very glad that he managed to _convince _his counterpart to let him free tonight. He was a very naughty demon watching a half-naked Kagome dance around her room singing. But he was enjoying it very much. A half-naked Kagome was a beautiful thing. Her long gorgeous legs, rounded hips and trimmed, slender waist leading to high full breasts up to her graceful neck to her beautiful face. A face that held expressive blue eyes, a cute nose, high cheekbones, and pink kissable lips. She was practically edible.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego  
And, her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_

Kagome slipped on a black skin tight outfit. It covered and molded to her body ending at her ankles and going up covering her chest and shoulders but not her arms. She had arm guards made out of the same tight, strong material. Dragon hide. Extremely rare. This particular outfit was given to her by Sesshoumaru. It fit all of her curves and protected her against a _lot_ of various things, after all dragon's hide was the strongest armor. Youko's jaw dropped when he saw her put that sexy dominatrix looking outfit on. _I'd love for her to wear that in the bedroom, with me.' he thought to himself going hard instantly. Damn she's sexy.' _

_It's the way, that he makes you feel  
It's the way, that he kisses you  
It's the way, that he makes you fall in love_

Kagome slipped on a black and white fighting gi over the dominatrix' outfit that Youko so loved and added her weapons belt. The belt held a chain blade, a whip and several kunai. She had previously strapped to her back two swords forming an x' shape, she also had a blade hidden in her hair and small blades tied to the ends of her hair, barely noticeable unless your looking for them. She didn't need to bring a bow and arrows, she could make them out of her spirit energy now. 

_It's the way, that he makes you feel  
It's the way, that he kisses you  
It's the way, that he makes you fall in love_

_She's gorgeous and dangerous at the same time, armed like that. I'd say she'd be a challenge for us, Hiei, Yusuke even the Lord of Makai any day.' Youko thought._ He watched as she tied her hair up in a braided bun with 5 inches of hair sweeping the nape of neck like a fan, mindful of the blades. The hair sticks she placed to hold her hair up were lined in small tooth like blades, she had to be cautious not to press the small emblem that would release those blades. If an enemy was stabbed with them the blades would imbed themselves in the flesh. All the while continuing to sing the song playing on the radio. She never once paused. She was amazing. She would be his.

_Pretty girl...  
Pretty girl...  
Pretty girl is suffering  
While he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of your head_

Kagome was satisfied with her weaponry and her attire but she really wanted to finish hearing and singing along to the song. It was one of her favorites. She just had to concentrate on forgetting about Kurama. _That's going to be near damned impossible.'_

It's the way, that he makes you cry  
It's the way, that he's in your mind  
It's the way,that he makes you fall in love  
It's the way, that he makes you feel  
It's the way, that he kisses you  
It's the way, that he makes you fall in love  
Love...

Kurama watched silently from inside of their body as Kagome had prepared herself, as she let herself fall into the music, let it take her over. She was everything that he wanted, that he needed. Now how to let her know that. 

Kagome sighed happily as the song finished. She was about to open the door to her room when it was slammed open by a desperate Taiyoukai. There standing in front of her was Sesshoumaru in all of his glory. There was only one thing wrong with the picture. His normal neatly groomed silver hair was disheveled, his golden eyes were lightly hazed pink and he looked like he'd ran all the way to the well, heedless of any and all tree's in his path causing small scratches to form on his person. He looked like _hell._

He fell to the floor a broken man. Kagome's face became alarmed. She kneeled in front of him and cradled his head in her hands murmuring softly in his ear, stroking his silver hair not paying mind to the tangles that were making themselves known. 

What's wrong? Kagome asked softly.

He got out his eyes hazing pink. Kagome's eyes widened in horror. 

Kagome whispered backing away, shaking her head in denial. 

Not my Shippo, Not Rin. Kagome said her eyes forming unwanted tears.

Kagome snarled. _I'll save my pain for later.'_

He dies. Sesshoumaru started.

Kagome finished for him. 

And with that they were gone leaving behind a stunned kitsune.

!In Sengoku Jidai!

YOU DID WHAT! Came the enraged shout of a very angry demon exterminator. 

Sango closed in on Inuyasha and Miroku with _hiraikotsu_ raised high above her head in preparation to strike. The two grown men whimpered with fear, not only of the strong and very angry female in front of them but of the punishment they would no doubt receive from Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

You see, Miroku and Inuyasha agreed to _cover _for Shippo and Rin so they could go and _talk_. Without interference from Sesshoumaru or Kagome. Rin and Shippo each sliced their hands so that Miroku and Inuyasha could make it seem like they were _abducted _by Naraku. And that leads to a very angry Sango and a soon to be dead Miroku and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru explained to Kagome what had happened. That Naraku had abducted Rin and Shippo. He followed their trail to an empty clearing and found scraps of their clothing covered in blood. Rin's and Shippo's blood to be precise. Naraku's stench was not present but he believed that the hanyou had concealed his presence, which would include his scent. Kagome was of course steaming. Her power flaring out killing any dangerous or threatening youkai within a 2 mile radius.

When they got to the village however the sight that greeted them was _not _what they expected to see. Inuyasha and Miroku lay in miniature craters shaped suspiciously like bodies. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's eyebrows both hitched up, curious as to what had happened.

Apparently I don't even have to say **_sit_**Bam for Inuyasha to eat dirt, I guess Miroku has an automatic rosary as well. Kagome said not in the least bit disturbed by the additional curses of Inuyasha as she said sit'. She ignored it all, completely immune to his bad potty mouth.

Now, now Inuyasha don't say such bad words around the village children. Wouldn't want them picking up on some of your nasty habits. So why don't you sit there for a moment and calm down before coming up and sitting down with the rest of the group, who will be sitting down near Kaede's hut discussing what to do about Naraku. Kagome said taking her extra anger out on Inuyasha. The three sits' were surprisingly strong pulling him deeper and deeper into familiar territory...The ground.

Kagome cleared her throat when she saw Sango, steaming, completely ignoring her, or rather not noticing Kagome's presence. Sango jumped a foot in the air giving a startled yelp. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both exchanged looks. _Why the hell is everyone so jumpy? They should be trying to find Naraku. _Kagome thought.

Shimatta, Kagome. You scared me. Sango said clutching her chest.

Why are you so _jumpy _Sango, dear. Kagome said sweetly. Sango winced.

It was all Inuyasha and Miroku's idea! I swear! I had no idea what they were going to do until just a little while ago! Sango blurted out fearing for her life, Kagome was very scary when she was mad.

_What _was Inuyasha and Miroku's _idea_? Kagome asked.

Well it was more Shippo and Rin's idea but Miroku and Inuyasha carried out with it! Sango clarified. Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand as he was raising it to probably grasp Sango's throat and demand she tell him what she meant.

Okay, what was Shippo and Rin's idea? Kagome asked eyes narrowed dangerously. Blue eyes flaring angrily.

!10 Minutes Later!

YOU ARE SO DEAD INUYASHA, MIROKU! The birds within a two mile radius fled from there tree's, even the lower class demons in the area fled, terrified of the enraged scream and aura's flaring up. Kagome stormed out of the hut Sesshoumaru close on her heels very close to losing control. He let on an infuriated growl that could be heard from a cave a few miles away from the village. 

!In a cave a few miles outside the village!

Do you think they'll find us here?This is all _your _fault you know that right?Keh. Stupid Monk.

!Back with Sesshoumaru and Kagome!

Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran side by side both using their senses to find the two culprits. They would deal with their dear _children _later. Right now they were on a hunt and their prey, Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome had locked onto their aura's and Sesshoumaru their scents, they weaved in and out of the tree's, barely stirring the silent forest around them. The forest animals quickly scampered away from the furious people leaving the area around them deserted. 

_They are so_** _dead_**_, when I get my hands on them.'_

Save some for me will you, Sesshoumaru?'

Of course.'

The two stopped in the tree line just across from the carefully camouflaged cave where Miroku and Inuyasha's scent's were the strongest and their aura nervous. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had concealed their aura's, scents, power, _everything _before they started there little _hunt._ They both descended on the cave, thoughts of death running through their head.

!30 Minutes Later!

Screams of pain could still be heard from the village, they had started a whole half an hour ago. Sango couldn't help but wonder what was happening to the very unfortunate males who dared cross not only _Kagome _but _Sesshoumaru _as well. Alone they were scary enough, together they were...Sango shivered at the thought of the pain and fear they brought together. Definitely scarier then Naraku.

It wasn't until Sango heard the distinct sounds of something hitting another _something _that she looked towards the surrounding foliage. Miroku and Inuyasha came out of the tree line running top speed, looking _hideous_, running from an angry mob of **_chipmunks_**? The chipmunks were _chasing _them. Sango wasn't sure if she should laugh or...laugh. It also seemed that _someone_ probably Kagome was hurling nuts at Miroku and Inuyasha from the treetops, fueling the chipmunks anger. It seemed that the furry creatures believed Miroku and Inuyasha had _stolen _their bounty of food. Sango fell oh her rump laughing, _hard._

Kagome and Sesshoumaru landed gracefully from there perch in a nearby tree. Kagome grinning satisfactorily, Sesshoumaru smirking. They were satisfied with their revenge. They first discussed, in front of them what they could do to them, making them believe that they would die. Kagome and Sesshoumaru took turns landing blows to them as they tried to escape, sending them into the hard limestone floor of the cave. Kagome then wounded their _private _parts, and well let's just say they won't be getting any action for a while. Sesshoumaru then clawed them with his poisonous claws, nothing life threatening of course. Then, they had tied both Inuyasha and Miroku up, dressed them up in women's Kimonos with make up, both a hideous shade of pink. All the while Kagome was _lecturing _them. Her lecture's were long and _loud._ And last but not least, they set the wild mob of chipmunks on them. 

I wonder if those chipmunks got them yet? Kagome pondered to herself.

They did. I can hear their screams from the forest. Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome grinned evilly.

Now what are we going to do about Shippo and Rin? Kagome spit out the tea she was drinking.

What do you _mean_ nothing!We will make them feel guilty, until they can no longer keep their secret from us. Sesshoumaru said calmly.

all right. Kagome said.

Later that night as Shippo and Rin were heading back to the hut that housed Kaede and the rest of the Shikon no kakera hunters resided. They heard Kagome's loud and angered yells. 

HOW COULD YOU LET NARAKU TAKE MY BABY! AND RIN! Then a loud crash, probably her fist pummeling some poor soul, namely Inuyasha or Miroku.

Back at the hut they started the charade as soon as Sesshoumaru caught their scents entering the village. Kagome did of course punch the already wounded Inuyasha's form. After all he was a hanyou, he would heal faster then Miroku. They had suspicious little bite marks adorning them when t hey returned, Kagome praised the chipmunks, silently of course. This was turning out to take her mind off Kurama. 

Shippo and Rin winced as they heard the very familiar screaming of Kagome berating Inuyasha and Miroku for not taking care of the kids', but mostly Inuyasha. They entered the hut sheepishly, trying to find a cover story to explain what they'd been doing. Kagome hugged them both as they walked through the flap.

OH MY BABIES YOUR OKAY! Kagome wailed comically, fake tears falling down her face. Now they felt really guilty.

Uh...Sorry Kagome. We didn't mean to worry you. We thought you were coming back later. Rin soothed.

I was but Sesshoumaru came to my time and told me that Naraku stole my babies! Kagome wailed, she was a very good actor. Kagome went on telling t hem how worried and scared she and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru added comments on the side hugging Kagome rubbing circles gently on her back. Rin caved first.

I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-neechan! We just wanted to be alone! Rin wailed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at her completely composed.

We know. Rin stuttered.

We found out. Sesshoumaru said.

We would have let you off, We know how much you two care for each other, and wanted to become mates. We would have allowed it. Kagome said softly.

You should have trusted us. Sesshoumaru added quietly.

I'm sorry, but I know how union's between Youkai and Human are frowned upon. Shippo said guiltily.

While that may be true, we would not have frowned upon your union. Kagome gently explained. 

Just remember one thing. Kagome said seriously.

The two chorused fearfully.

I want grand babies in the near future! Kagome exclaimed causing sweat drops to form around the room. 

Even Kikyo who was tending Inuyasha's wound's couldn't help but wonder at the young miko's sanity. After all it couldn't be natural to have such large mood swings. Kagome's mind was too busy thinking about what a baby would look like to notice the odd looks everyone was giving her. _Would the baby have red hair and brown eyes, or Brown hair and green eyes, Girl or boy, would the baby look like Shippo or Rin?' _Kagome wondered.

Well...I guess I'm going to go back to my time for a while, I only meant to come back for one day anyway. So...bye! Kagome exclaimed and was out the door before anyone could blink. 

!In Kagome's Time!

Kurama was once again in control of the body, or rather Shuichi. He was still pondering over what happened earlier in Kagome's room. He figured that the youkai that came to get her was Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands. Youko however didn't care _who _he was just that he was touching _his_ Kagome. Once he had gotten Youko under control he left the shrine so he could think. It was becoming harder and harder to restrain himself from touching Kagome, from wanting her. From keeping his desires hidden. It was straining him, It was killing him slowly. 

Your Pathetic, fox.

Kurama's head whipped around to face Hiei. 

Hello Hiei. he said politely.

Your really just going to let her go, let some other youkai or _human _male claim her? Hiei asked baiting him. Kurama growled deeply, angrily.

I have no idea what your talking about.That's the same answer she gave. Hiei said before turning away.

You are both pathetic. If you can't realize how much you love each other, then neither of you deserve the other. Hiei said before taking his leave. 

Kurama stood there for a few moments shocked at what Hiei said. _Kagome loves me?' _was his only thought, ignoring the happy fox bouncing around in his head. _It's destiny that we are to be together! Youko exclaimed, Come on Red, let's go to her. _

_Kagome loves me...'_

Kagome had just entered the house when the telephone rang. She answered quickly, politely.

Moshi moshi?It's Yukina. Something's wrong with Hiei.Where are you? Kagome asked concerned.

The temple.I'll be there in a few minutes. Kagome said, hanging up and dashing out the door, towards Genkai's shrine. She met up with Kurama on the way to the shrine who had also gotten a similar call from Yukina. They ran together, both silently hoping that they would get there in time to help him.

By the time Kagome and Kurama arrived at the top of the steps Botan and the other detectives were there along with Koenma. Kagome bowed politely to them before rushing inside, Botan took the opportunity to cling to Kurama. 

_Get her **off**! Youko snarled, No one is allowed to touch this Youko but **Kagome**__and **she** is **not **Kagome.I'm trying Youko.' _ And he was trying, Koenma seeing this asked Botan for her assistance. He too saw the looks passed between the fox and the miko. He was not one to stand in the way of their love. After all the Miko and the Fox were practically legends. 

The rest of the detectives followed Kagome into the room. Hiei lay on a futon laid on the floor, sweating, panting with exertion. Kagome was checking his vitals and his eyes for dilation. She closed her eyes and her aura flared around her, she tried to find out what was wrong with him but couldn't pick up anything with her miko abilities. So she would use her _other_ abilities that no one else knew about.

His eyes tried to focus on her. Kagome grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart after she ripped off the top half of her fighting gi, the dragon hide would have to stay on since it would take to long to take off. 

Trust me. She said moving his clawed hand to her exposed neck, next to the jugular vein, a clear, distinct sign of trust. Hiei ran his claws gently across the delicate skin and grabbed her hand placing it on his neck a sign of trust, shown between dominant youkai. 

Kagome smiled. Thank you. and she entered his mind, her eye's glowing a light violet. She searched through his mind trying to find out what exactly happened. It seemed he was in the garden's training when his mind was attacked. It was someone powerful, _very _powerful. _Naraku._

_Miasma._

When her eye's opened they met tortured crimson. She nodded her head to him signaling she knew what was wrong. She bared her neck to him confusing everyone in the room. They weren't quite sure what had happened. 

You need my blood Hiei. My blood will purify the _miasma_ flowing through your veins. I would attempt to purify it out of you, but it could kill you, this is the only way. Kagome explained. Kagome helped him into a sitting position so his head was buried in her neck.

I trust you Hiei. And his fangs sunk into her neck drawing blood, drinking.

Kagome's eyes watered with slight pain that his piercing incisors brought. Kurama watched this with clenched fist, he wanted to desperately pull Hiei away from her, but didn't. He watched as Kagome cried out. 

That's enough Hiei.

His fangs withdrew as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and sealed the wound his fangs made with his tongue. Kurama couldn't help but feel jealous. When he pulled away Kagome nodded her head in response to his whispered _Thank you.'_

Are you feeling better? Kagome asked curiously, albeit a bit weakly.

Hiei nodded. He was in fact feeling better t han ever. He felt like he could take on the entire world. _It must have been the Miko's powers.' _Hiei concluded. He noticed Kurama's jealousy but he wasn't the only one, it seemed everyone noticed, except Kagome who was to busy concentrating on himself.

Kagome said before passing out in a dead faint.

Hiei cradled her form to his smaller one. She's lost much blood, she needs to recover. Hiei said before taking her to a spare bedroom in Genkai's temple. After all it wouldn't do Kagome any good to bring her back to her home now. It was too late.

Kurama growled and stalked off after Hiei. Botan watched all of this quietly finally realizing why Kurama had broken things off with her. She wouldn't be bitter and she wouldn't be angry, she was after all the one that was chasing after someone who never would or could love her. Not when they were in love with someone else.

Kurama strode into the room angry that Hiei was touching her and very jealous. _The only person who should be touching her is_** _me_**_.' _ He growled dangerously at Hiei who watched him cautiously. Hiei growled back not to certain he should trust the fox in his present state. Youko taking it as a challenge over Kagome took over.

You won't hurt her. Hiei stated.

No. I would _never _hurt my mate. Youko said offended.

he trusted the fox wouldn't hurt Kagome.

Youko walked over to the bed hesitantly. He looked at the sleeping Kagome and crawled into the bed with her wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her so she laid partially on him. Kagome instinctively curled into the warmth drawing forth a deep purr from the demon under her. Her eye's fluttered open feeling the gentle vibrations, she looked up into deep molten colored eyes.

her voice was soft and confused.

he replied nuzzling her head. Kagome looked up at him not quite sure what to make of the situation. She was after all sleeping in a _bed _with _Youko._

Uh, I better go, my mother's probably worried and...Is sleeping with me so horrible a prospect? Youko asked hurt.

It's just inappropriate and Botan- Kurama asked incredulous.

Is she the reason why? He asked.

Why what?Why you didn't tell me how you felt. Kurama said gently gaining control back.

That you loved me.Uh...H-how did you kn-know. I m-mean, th-that i-is- Kurama cut her off with a passionate kiss telling her more than words. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and into hers at her surprised gasp. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to his body. Kagome hesitantly returned the kiss, her tongue shyly playing with his. He left no space unexplored in her warm, wet cavern. Kagome moaned softly her hands wrapping around his neck burying themselves in silky red locks.

Kagome panted when they had to finally pull away for air.

I'm tired of pretending Kagome.Pretending what? Kagome asked her hope rising.

Pretending I don't love you. Kagome's eyes watered and she hugged him for all his worth as he tightened his arms around her as well.

Ai Shiteru, Kurama. Kagome whispered.

Kurama's eyes danced with joy. Marry me, Kagome, be my mate. Be mine.Only if your mine.

Needless to say neither of them got any sleep that night.

!The Next Morning!

Kagome woke with a groan, her entire body was sore, but she had fun. She turned to the handsome man next to her. Kurama had let Youko take over for part of the night. He was...wonderful, they both were. She snuggled into Youko's chest gently kissing him as his lashes fluttered open revealing beautiful golden eyes. He smirked and playfully nipped her jaw.

Now, now Youko, _behave_. He chuckled. 

Mmm. I believe Red want's out now. He said before turning over the control to his counterpart. Kurama gently kissed his mate and rose from the bed. They had a very, _productive_ night. 

You know our mothers are going to demand a human wedding. Kagome said drawing forth a groan from Kurama. 

Kagome laughed and slapped his ass playfully before dashing off into the bathroom leaving her stunned mate behind. Youko grinned from inside of Kurama's head. Kurama's eyes filled with humor as he ran into the bathroom to join his mate in the shower. Life was good. 

While it was still true they did have there duties, It would be easier now that they had each other to come back to. They had a greater reason to live, each other. And an even greater incentive to get their duties complete so they could be with each other. Besides, it wasn't like Kurama was going to let Kagome go to Sengoku Jidai _alone_ anymore. He'd just have to _convince_ Koenma to let him _help_ Kagome. What kind of mate would he be if he left his mate unattended in a youkai populated area.

Yes, indeed, life was looking up. No more pretending, no more falsities. Just the wonderful bliss that was each other.

A/n: Okay...This was the clean version, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


End file.
